FANON Disney Awards 2017
FANON Disney Awards 2017 is a annual award show. It premiered on FANON Disney Channel on June 23, 2017. A new episode of one of Disney Channel's television series, Dance It Up, will premiere right before the ceremony. Sister Location will premiere right after the ceremony. Host *Christian Simpson *Emma Roberts *Ariana Grande Performances *Mr. Perfect by Cyrus Uy feat. Ariana Grande *Thinking About You by Cyrus Uy & The Simpsons *Heartbreaker by The Simpsons *All Night Long by Jincz feat. Major Lazer *Ring The Alarm by Floyd Martinez *Turn The Lights Up by Emma Nisbet feat. Zedd *Dance The Night Away by Anna Nisbet feat. Zedd Presenters *Tyler Posey and Dylan O' Brien (Favorite Movie) *Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson (Favorite Musical Movie) *Tori Kelly and Nick Jonas (Favorite Horror Movie) *Meghan Trainor and Charlie Puth (Most Popular TV Show Of 2016) *Austin Mahone and Ross Lynch (Favorite TV Show) *Becky G and Roshon Fegan (Favorite Drama Show) *Fifth Harmony (Introduce Cyrus Uy, Ariana Grande, and The Simpsons) *Bella Thorne and Ariana Grande (Favorite Main TV Actor) *Luke Benward and Harry Styles (Favorite Main TV Actress) *Christian Simpson and Zac Efron (Introduces A Preview Of Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location During Commercial) *Coco Jones and Rocky Lynch (Favorite Co TV Actor) *Cyrus Uy and Floyd Martinez (Favorite Co TV Actress) *David Henrie and Noah Centineo (Favorite Drama Actor) *Debby Ryan and Zara Larsson (Favorite Drama Actress) *Karan Brar and Cameron Boyce (Favorite Male TV Character) *Anna Nisbet and Emma Nisbet (Favorite Female TV Character) *Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato (Favorite Movie Actor) *Justin Timberlake and Josh Hutcherson (Favorite Movie Actress) *Shawn Simpson and Shane Simpson (Introduces A Preview Of The Lost Treasure) *Dominic Prince and Lea Michelle (Favorite Male Movie Character) *Jasmine Blyth and Mary Wary (Favorite Female Movie Character) *DNCE (Introduce Jincz and Major Lazer) *Christopher Harris and Lilly Singh (Favorite Short Series) *Caroline Sunshine and Emma Roberts (Favorite Male Actor Breakthrough) *Cole Sprouse and Dylan Sprouse (Favorite Female Actress Breakthrough) *Selena Gomez and Ashley Tisdale (Best Movie of 2016) *Calum Worthy and Garret Clayton (Favorite Theme Song) *Zendaya and Ellie Goulding (Favorite Male Singer) *Austin Rhodes and Aaron Rhodes (Favorite Female Singer) *Carly Rae Jepson (Introduce Floyd Martinez) *Jesse McCartney and Victoria Justice (Favorite Album) *Oliver James and Hannah McDonald (Best Song of 2016) *Trinity Home and Scott Hoying (Collaboration Of The Year) *Spencer Boldman and Mackenzie Ann Kelly (Favorite Male/Female Singer Breakthrough) *Connor Jessup and Naomi Scott (Favorite New Artist) *Drew Roy and Blake Michael (Favorite Game) *Andrew Nisah and Matthew Madeley (Favorite Soundtrack) *Jace Norman and Maddie Ziegler (Favorite Global Music Star) *Meghan Nicole and Brenda Song (Introduce Emma Nisbet, Anna Nisbet, and Zedd) Categories Ultimate Disney Awards: *Cyrus Uy *'Floyd Martinez (WINNER)' *Ashley Mackenzie *Zendaya Favourite Movie: *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Movie *Madison High 4: Graduation Year *'Revenge (WINNER)' *Rock Star! *Snap Request Favourite Musical Movie: *'Madison High 3: Christmas Break (WINNER)' *Dance It Up: The UK *My Summer 2 *North High vs Sing It Up *Christmas Tale 2 Favourite Horror Movie: *'Five Nights at Freddy's 3: The Future (WINNER)' *The Ouija Board *Black TALL Man 2 *Snap Request *The Below Most Popular TV Show of 2016: *Roy and Andy *Sing It Up *The Suite Life on Camp *'Dance It Up (WINNER)' *Turn Into Cats Favourite TV Show: *Ashley & Kate *'Roy and Andy (WINNER)' *Dance It Up *Turn Into Cats *North High Favorite Drama Show: *'Above The Clouds (WINNER)' *Slash! *Above The Train Favourite Main TV Actor: *Christian Simpson (Turn Into Cats) *Cyrus Uy (Roy and Andy) *Drew Roy (Race With Life) *Floyd Martinez (Miami High) *'George Delanivias (Spy Kids) (WINNER)' Favourite Main TV Actress: *Ariana Grande (Victoria's Life) *Bella Throne (Dance It Up) *Becky G (What The?) *'Dove Cameron (Sing It Up) (WINNER)' *Emma Nisbet (Friends & Family) Favourite Co TV Actor: *Roshon Fegan (Dance It Up) *Ryan McCartan (North High) *'Shane Simpson (Race With Life) (WINNER)' *Austin Mahone (Brothers On Break) *Luke Benward (I Do Care) Favourite Co TV Actress: *Anna Nisbet (Sing It Up) *Sofia Carson (Turn Into Cats) *'Caroline Sunshine (Dance It Up) (WINNER)' *Jincz (Trish and Dez) *Nicki Minaj (Roy and Andy) Favourite Drama Actor: *Stuart Phillips (Above The Clouds) *Andrew Nisah (Above The Train) *'Shawn Simpson (Slash!) (WINNER)' Favorite Drama Actress: *Emma Nisbet (Above The Clouds) *'Lilly Singh (Slash!) (WINNER)' *Rekaya Starlight (Above The Clouds) Favourite Male TV Character: *Barry - Justin Timberlake (I Do Care) *'Woody Fink - Matthew Timmons (The Suite Life on Camp) (WINNER)' *Mark Long - Cyrus Uy (Growing Up) *Blake - Shawn Simpson (Turn Into Cats) *Prince Charming - Rocky Lynch (Fairytale) Favourite Female TV Character: *Jane - Anna Nisbet (Sing It Up) *'Kirstal - Lilly Singh (Turn Into Cats) (WINNER)' *Rocky Blue - Zendaya (Dance It Up) *Casey - Raven Goodwin (North High) *Maddy - Aubrey Peeples (Spy Kids) Favourite Movie Actor: *Christian Simpson (Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Movie) *Shawn Simpson (My Summer 2) *George Delanivias (Madison High 3: Christmas Break) *'Cyrus Uy (Revenge) (WINNER)' *Oliver James (Snap Request) Favourite Movie Actress: *Emma Nisbet (Revenge) *'Jincz (Black TALL Man 2) (WINNER)' *Mary Wary (Five Nights at Freddy's 3: The Future) *Mackenzie Ann Kelly (Bullying 3) *Bridgit Mendler (Christmas Tale 2) Favourite Male Movie Character: *'Connor Stevenson - Cyrus Uy (Revenge) (WINNER)' *Charlie Winkle - George Delanivias (Madison High 4: Graduation Year) *Nightmare Bonnie - Floyd Martinez (Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Movie) *Jason - Karan Brar (My Summer 2) *Wes - Shane Simpson (Rock Star!) Favourite Female Movie Character: *Aliayah - Jincz (Rock Star!) *'Cat - Ashley Mackenzie (Revenge) (WINNER)' *Amy - Emma Nisbet (Revenge) *Alice - Bridgit Mendler (Bullying 3) *Anna Olsen - Zendaya (Madison High 4: Graduation Year) Favourite Short Series: *Our Life: After Show *Five Nights at Freddy's Mini Series *'Fairytale: Once Upon A Dream (WINNER)' Favourite Male Actor Breakthrough: *Shane Simpson (North High/Rock Star!/Turn Into Cats/Race With Life) *'Shawn Simpson (Slash!/Above The Clouds/Madison High 4: Graduation Year/Bullying 3/Turn Into Cats) (WINNER)' *Christopher Harris (Revenge) *Oliver James (Above The Clouds/Above The Train/Snap Request) Favourite Female Actress Breakthrough: *'Jincz (Black TALL Man 2/Trish and Dez/Rock Star!/My Summer 2) (WINNER)' *Lilly Singh (Turn Into Cats/Slash!/Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Movie) *Mackenzie Ann Kelly (Bullying 3/Slash!) *Colleen Ballinger (Turn Into Cats/Slash!) Best Movie of 2016 *'Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Movie (WINNER)' *My Summer 2 *Madison High 4: Graduation Year *North High vs Sing It Up Favourite Theme Song: *'Livin' The Animal Life - The Simpsons (Turn Into Cats) (WINNER)' *Beautiful Time - Anna Nisbet (Race With Life) *Just a Dream - Coco Jones (Fairytale) *Dance It Up - Bella Throne, Zendaya and Caroline Sunshine (Dance It Up) *Undercover - George Delanivias & Mary Wary (Spy Kids) Favourite Male Singer: *Cyrus Uy *'Christian Simpson (WINNER)' *Floyd Martinez *Ross McClenton *George Delanivias Favourite Female Singer: *Mary Wary *Jincz *Emma Nisbet *'Anna Nisbet (WINNER)' *Olivia Olsen Favourite Album: *'Autumn Romance (Cyrus Uy) (WINNER)' *17 (The Simpsons) *Right Now (Floyd Martinez) *Perfume (Anna Nisbet) *Lie (Emma Nisbet) Best Song of 2016: *'Mr. Perfect - Cyrus Uy feat. Ariana Grande (Autumn Romance) (WINNER)' *Soldier - The Simpsons (17) *This Is How We Roll - Cyrus Uy feat. Floyd Martinez and Christian Simpson (Darkness) *Art - Emma Nisbet feat. Anna Nisbet (Lie) *Heroin - Anna Nisbet (Perfume) Collaboration Of The Year *Sexy Girls On The Dancefloor- Cyrus Uy with Jennifer Lopez feat. Christian Simpson (Get Dirty) *Space - Emma Nisbet feat. Ariana Grande (Lie) *'Neon Party- Cyrus Uy with Zedd ft. Ariana Grande & Katy Perry (Darkness) (WINNER)' *Sexy Girl- Anna Nisbet with Selena Gomez & Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj (Sun & Rain) *Champion- The Simpsons feat. Sean Paul (17) Favorite New Artist: *Ariana May *The 5 Girls *'Jincz (WINNER)' *Ross McClenton Favorite Soundtrack *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Movie (Soundtrack from the Motion Picture) *'Madison High 4: Graduation Year (Music from the Motion Picture) (WINNER)' *My Summer 2: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *Rock Star!: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Favorite Global Music Star *Cyrus Uy (British) *Anna Nisbet (Scotland) *'Zara Larsson (Sweden) (WINNER)' *Bruno Mars (Hawaii) Category:Award Shows Category:Disney Channel